Aftermath
by xThePassionateWriterx
Summary: The talk we all wanted after Lewis came around for the second between Fin and Olivia. There's a dash of Bensidy too.


**Okay, so like I've been writing this for months and I finally finished. It takes place during Beast's Obsession. It's kind of all over the place but oh well, I needed to get off my mind. Be nice and I own nothing**

* * *

"You know you can leave too? I'll be okay, I promise." Olivia whispered to Fin. He and Nick drove her home after leaving the hospital, and Nick had left about fifteen minutes earlier.

"Yeah, but I would feel better if I was here with you."

"I'm too tired to fight you."

"Not here for a fight, I'm here for support. You shouldn't be alone with your thoughts right now," He leaned closer to her and whispered. "And I know you and Cassidy aren't together anymore."

Olivia was surprised he knew. She didn't think she made it obvious that they unconsciously uncoupled. Her personal life was something she loved to keep private unless absolutely necessary. Also, they had just broken up, so it's not like it was something Fin could have noticed over time. "How?"

He smirked at her reaction. "Well for starters, when we had to deal with Lewis the first time, he didn't leave the precinct, and we had to force him to stay here when we came to pick you up. Now, he's nowhere to be found. Also, it smells too good and it's too clean for a man to be living here."

Olivia smirked slightly but it quickly faded at the thought of Brian. He was with her every step of the way, yet she couldn't let him in. "We just weren't the right match."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. The right guy is out there for you."

"Ha. When you find him, can you point him in my direction?"

Fin smiled. "No problem."

It was a comfortable silence between them that Olivia didn't like. Fin was a good distraction, and now the events of the last couple days were all rushing to her. She cleared her throat. "Uh, so how are you and Melinda?"

"Good. I met her daughter last week."

"Oh wow. How is Marina doing? I haven't seen in her forever."

"Just graduated from law school. I felt like I was on the stand talking to her."

She smiled softly. "I see she hasn't changed at all. So things are getting really serious between you two?"

Fin shrugged, but he knew the answer was yes. He wasn't never the type of person to constantly have someone on his mind, not even during his marriage, but Melinda had changed him. "You could say that."

"I'll take that as a yes. Stop fighting your feelings. It won't make you soft. I promise." She slightly nudged him.

"It's the first time I've felt like like this."

"I get it. You feel wanted, loved, cared for. It's a nice feeling." She said softly, thinking about her and Brian's relationship. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't miss him, but things hadn't be right between them for the last couple of months.

"Yeah, enough about that. I rather not talk about my feelings anymore." He slightly chuckled. "TV?"

She nodded. "Please. I'll get us some beers." She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. She took deep breaths as she walked and tried to push her thoughts away. She was so consumed in her thoughts, that she didn't realise she made it back to the couch until Fin slightly touched her shoulder. She jumped.

"Sorry." He whispered. "You were a little out of it."

She took a deep breath and calmed down. "It's okay. I didn't realize it."

"No, I should have known better." He popped open his beer and took a swig before he spoke. "This is a little hard for me. I've dealt with survivors," He said instead of victims after Olivia told him the difference between the two words. "but when it's someone that's like your sister, all training goes out the window. All I want to do is stay here and protect you, and kill anyone that even thinks about hurting you, but I know I can't. I'm not leaving you alone for the first night, though."

She nodded. "I understand and appreciate it, but Fin, I'm a big girl."

"I know. You've proven that over and over again, but Liv, let someone worry about you for once."

"It's hard." She confessed weakly. "Everyone that I allow to get close to me leaves." She paused. "Except you. You're one pain in the ass I can't get rid of." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled. "I will always be that pain in the ass that cares about you. Don't even think about me leaving your side."

"Ha. You're my favorite, but don't tell the others one that."

"Lips are sealed."

She chuckled. "Good."

Fin was silent for a moment before he asked his next question. "Does anyone else know about Harris?"

Olivia froze at the name. He had made his way to her thoughts both times she was with Lewis. "No."

"Not even your shrink?"

She shook her head. "I've dealt with that. No need to bring it back up."

"Yeah, but I'm sure _this _brought up some of those old feelings too."

Olivia was getting kind of frustrated that Fin was asking her about Harris out of all things. She didn't want to think of any of the times she was taken advantage of. "Fin." She said in a warning tone.

Her tone told him that he was close to crossing a line, so immediately backed off the situation. "Got it, Sarge."

"Thank you." She said slightly relieved. She finally opened her beer and took a sip.

There was a silence between them that wasn't uncomfortable, but it was comfortable either. However, a knock ended that silence quickly.

Olivia jumped again and had a panicked looked on her face.

Fin noticed her reaction. "Hey, I'm here. I got it." He jumped up and grabbed his gun from his holster. He knew Lewis was dead, but who knows if he made friends are not. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. He sighed when he saw Brian. "It's Cassidy." He opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Brian pushed passed Fin and finally let go of the air he was holding in when he saw Olivia on the couch, looking shaken. Physically, she looked better than she did last time she was with Lewis, but he knew that means he messed with her mentally, and that's the worst. "Oh, god, Liv. I came over as soon as I heard." He approached her slowly, knowing that she was still on edge.

"I'm fine. Fin is here with me, making sure I don't think about it, and I would like it to stay that way." She didn't understand why he thought it was okay to just barge into her place, their old place, without warning.

"She's not taking visitors right now. Maybe you can come back in a few days." Fin said in a protective tone as he put his gun away.

Both Olivia and Brian noticed it, and Olivia spoke up first. "Bri, I don't want to talk tonight. Not about Lewis, not about us, not about anything. I actually would prefer to be left alone, but I see that's not going to happen tonight." She said with a frustrated sigh.

One part of Brian was sympathetic and understood, the other part of him was started to get a little upset at the fact that she didn't want him around, but didn't mind Fin invading her space. "I know I'm the last person you want to see or talk to, but I still care about you, Liv."

"I know, but like I said Brian, I just want to be distracted from every messed up thing that has happened to me in the last month, well year actually."

"Liv, just let me stay for ten minutes." Brian pleaded.

"Hey, you heard the lady. She doesn't want me here either, but I refuse to leave her alone."

Olivia sighed. "If you guys are going to sit here and fight, then both of you guys can leave. If both of you guys want to stay, sit down, shut up, and watch TV."

Both Fin and Brian looked at each other, swallowed their pride, and sat down for Olivia's sake.

"Thank you. There's beer in the fridge if you want some." She said to Brian.

"I'm okay, but thank you."

The only sound in the room was from the TV. Olivia relaxed into the couch and took another sip of her beer. She closed her eyes and immediately regretted it. It was like she felt Lewis' hands over her again. She jumped up and shook her hand, trying to get rid of the memories. "Talk. About anything, just talk."

"Uh," Brian stumbled over his words. He didn't know what to say, that didn't have to do with them.

"I got two extra tickets to a Nets game next week. You guys want to join Melinda and me?"

"If it's not Brian trying to drag me to a Yankee game, it's you trying to drag me to a Nets game. I'm a Mets and Knicks fan for crying out loud."

Brian slightly smiled at the memory. "She's a fake New Yorker."

"I'm kinda offended that you're not a fan of the Yankees or Nets. How are we friends?" Fin joked.

"I like what I like, and it's not those two teams that I like, but I will join you and Melinda. Brian, you want to come with?"

"Free tickets? Count me in."

* * *

"She's finally sleeping." Fin whispered with relief in his voice. Every time Olivia would close her eyes, she would get flashbacks and immediately opened them. It was now three am, and she had finally fallen asleep.

"She'll be up in about an hour or so. You should get some rest." Brian said as he sat next to the couch holding Olivia's hand. It was something she started doing after she dealt with Lewis the first time. She didn't want to be cuddled, but she needed a small reminder that she wasn't alone. Holding Brian's hand gave her that comfort.

"How bad was it the first time around?" Fin has always been worried about Olivia, but after she dealt with Lewis the first time, he kept a closer eye on her, and blamed himself for this happening to her again. He wasn't going to force her to talk about it, and he knew Brian was the next best thing.

Brian sighed as he thought about the first time they had to deal with Lewis. "It wasn't easy. Things were just started to get back normal between us after my rape accusation, and that happened. It took a lot of patience, but we worked through it. There was days I couldn't even touch her, because it too much for her, and there were days where all she needed my touch."

"Did she ever tell you what happened?"

"No, and I didn't push her. Honestly, I don't want to know what that monster did."

Fin nodded and struggled to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to fall asleep just in case Brian was right, and Olivia would be up in another hour. "I understand that."

"How did you and Liv get so close? I mean I'm glad she has you, but—"

"Our friendship probably really started when I got shot, but it got stronger a few years later with a case that Liv has to tell you about." Fin didn't know if Olivia had told him about Lowell, but he didn't want to risk it at all.

"She's probably not going to talk to me after tonight. I don't blame her, though I think I really hurt her when we broke up." He saw anger flash in Fin's eyes. "Not like that. I feel like I wasted her time, because all she wanted was a family, and I wasn't ready for that."

"And now you are?"

"With her? Yes. Letting her go was one of the many dumb things I've done in my life. If she takes me back this, which I doubt she will, I won't let her go."

Olivia started to stir in her sleep and squeezing Brian's hand. She begun to softly whimper and mumbled no.

Brian immediately jumped into action. "Go get her a warm towel." He turned his body around and squeezed her hand. "Liv, it's just a dream." He whispered in a calm voice.

She shot up from the couch. "Don't touch me!"

Fin was walking back in the living room at the same time and froze. This was all new to him, and the fact that Brian was so calm scared him, because that mean that was an all too common thing. Seeing her react this way only made him feel guilty about leaving her alone after Harris. She had to deal with the nightmares alone, and he should have been there for her more often.

"Sweetie, it's me." Brian still didn't let go of her hand, but he did give her room. "Bring the towel over here." He said to Fin.

Olivia finally woke up and looked around the room wide-eyed. She was trying to catch her breath as she looked between Fin and Brian.

"Hey, it was just a dream. You're safe." Brian whispered.

Fin came closer with the towel and gently patted her forehead. "You're okay, Liv." Fin tried to comfort her, but he wasn't good with this, especially not as good as Brian is.

After a few minutes, sips of water, and more comforting words, she finally calmed down. "I didn't mean to scare you guys."

"Not scared, just worried. We can stay up for the rest of the night with you, if you want."

"No." She shook her head. "You guys have work and actually need the rest. I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've dealt with nightmares, and I'm sure it won't be the last time." She said nonchalantly.

"But you won't have to deal with them alone anymore." Fin said as he glanced at Brian. He never had a problem with Brian like Nick did, and after tonight, he was sure that Brian was one the right one for Liv. However, like Liv said, a relationship was the last thing she needed to think about right now.

Olivia didn't notice the subtle glance, so she assumed Fin was talking about himself. "You're not moving in with me, and I'm not calling you every time I have a nightmare. How many times do I have to tell you guys that I'm a big girl?"

"I think you're only saying it to convince yourself, and I wasn't talking about me. Buddy over here wants another chance, and I think you should give him one. He obviously still loves and cares about you, and even said he'll do the family thing just for you."

Brian turned beet red as Fin explained how he felt about Olivia to her. "Uh, I, well," he stumbled on his words. He didn't think Fin would be so blunt about it. "He's right, but now isn't the time to talk or think about us. You have need to heal, and I don't want this to be a repeat of last time."

"I was only sleep for about twenty minutes and my love life was discussed?" She smirked a little, but did feel the same way. She wanted Brian, but now wasn't the right time. "Can I just deal with this first and then us? I still want you around, but the thought of a relationship right now is just overwhelming."

Brian tried to hide his excitement, but failed miserably. "Yes, of course. Your health is the most important thing right now." He looked over his shoulder at Fin. "Thanks, man."

Fin smiled. "Anything for a friend. Plus, after you guys broke up, she was a pain to work with. Don't screw up again."

"You're an ass." Olivia said with a smile on her face as she threw one of the pillows at Fin.

He chuckled as he dodged the pillow. "It's true."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Brian grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "I have a feeling Fin would become homicidal if I messed up again."

"He won't be the only one." She genuinely smiled for the first time in months. Maybe she will be okay. With Dumb and Dumber making sure she's okay, she doesn't have anything to worry about.


End file.
